It's Always Christmas With You! (video)
It's Always Christmas With You is the last DVD featuring Sam and a special thirty-eighth Wiggles DVD that was released in 2011. This is the sixth Christmas video, after Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas!. Released Dates Australia: November 3, 2011 America: October 25, 2011 UK: December 20, 2011 Trivia *This is the first video to be released by NCircle Entertainment. *This is the last video in AUS with Sam as the yellow Wiggle. The last video in the US is "Big Birthday". *"The Little Drummer Boy" now gets it's music video in this video. "Ding Dong Merrily On High" receives a prologue. The Wiggles appear in "Ding Dong Merrily On High" for the first time. *In the prologue for "O Holy Night", Blathnaid, Brad and Simon sing "Angels We Have Heard On High". *Captain Feathersword's old clothing design is seen in some of the scenes taped in Ireland. Promo Photos It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa Claus and Clare in promo photo It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture6.jpg|Joey Fatone in recording TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "The Turkey Jumps Out of the Pie" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture41.jpg|The Anuna lads in promo photo It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony, Wakura and Lionel in promo picture DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Emily in promo picture from "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia and Michael TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture2.jpg"The Turkey Jumps Out of the Pie" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in promo picture DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture3.jpg|The Anuna women It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lucia TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture10.jpg|Anuna AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture3.jpg|The kids It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony, Lionel, Wakara and Jeff in promo picture TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Turkey That Jumps Out of the Pie" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing music in cowboys hats IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Murray in picture from "I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve" TheLittleDrummerBoy-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Anuna in promo picture from "The Little Drummer Boy" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture13.jpg|7 Swans A-Swimming JingleBellRock-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Jingle Bell Rock" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Turkey Jumps Out of the Pie" MurrayandJeffinDarwin.jpg|Murray and Jeff It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture15.jpg|Paul Field and Anuna WagsandSaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags and Sam It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture16.jpg|12 Drummers drumming JingleBellRock-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture17.jpg|Another promo photo from "Jingle Bell Rock" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture18.jpg|News Reporter AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture4.jpg|The kids It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture19.jpg|A partridge in a pear tree File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Bongiwe AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Nativity Play It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Maria It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture20.jpg|Jeff as a turkey File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Will and his mother AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture6.jpg|The girls as the angels It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture21.jpg|6 geese a-laying It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture22.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Emily, Gareth and Paul in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture23.jpg|A promo photo of Santa's sleigh and presents File:TheWigglesandJohnPaulYoung.jpg|The Wiggles and John Paul Young It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture25.jpg|A promo photo of the set It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture26.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone singing "O Holy Night" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Always Christmas With You" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture7.jpg|The girls as angels It'sALongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa in promo picture from "It's A Long Way From The North Pole" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture27.jpg|4 Calling Birds It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture28.jpg|Anthony in promo photo from "The Twelve Days of Christmas" BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus WillYouDanceWithMeAroundTheChristmasTree?-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Will You Dance With Me Around The Christmas Tree?" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Miracle in a Manger" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture8.jpg|Three wise men BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture2.jpg|Santa Claus in promo picture from "Bobby Wants A Puppy Dog For Christmas" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture29.jpg|10 lords a-leaping It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture30.jpg|A promo picture from "It's a Long Way From the North Pole" JingleBellRock-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Santa Claus in promo picture from "It's Always Christmas With You" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture31.jpg|Blathnaid, Brad and Simon in promo picture OHolyNight-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "O Holy Night" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles in promo photo from "The Cherry Tree Carol" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture33.jpg|2 Turtle Doves It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture34.jpg|Sam and some of the Anuna women at Glendalough Ireland. It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture35.jpg|9 Ladies Dancing MurrayandHenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Henry It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture36.jpg|A promo picture from "We Three Kings" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture37.jpg|Joey Fatone AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture9.jpg|The kids It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture38.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa Claus and the Chooky dancers AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Nativity Play It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture39.jpg|8 maids a-milking AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture11.jpg|3 wise men AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture12.jpg|Lucia and Michael JingleBellRock-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus in promo picture #2 from "Jingle Bell Rock" BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa Claus in promo picture #2 from "Bobby Wants A Puppy Dog For Christmas" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture13.jpg|3 wise men WillYouDanceWithMeAroundtheChristmasTree?-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Will You Dance Me Around the Christmas Tree?" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Nativity Play BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture42.jpg|Jeff awake BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Bobby Wants a Puppy Dog For Christmas" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture43.jpg|The Wiggles and Anuna in promo photo It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Paul and Anuna in promo picture File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song)-PromoPicture7.jpg|Hugo It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture44.jpg|Anthony, Wakra and Lionel in promo picture IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Murray in promo picture from "I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture45.jpg|3 French Hens IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve" DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture4.jpg|Anuna in promo picture #2 from "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture46.jpg|A take for the prologue of "It's A Long Way From the North Pole" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture47.jpg|Santa Claus, Wakra and Lionel in promo photo IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff and Sam in promo picture from "I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture48.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Gareth It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture49.jpg|Anthony in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture50.jpg|Anthony doing a handstand in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture51.jpg|Borce and Paul ready for the shot. It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture52.jpg|Hair, candles and cameras ready! It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture53.jpg|John McGlynn in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture54.jpg|Paul closely watches the action. It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture55.jpg|Some local school kids recognize The Wiggles. WeThreeKings-PromoPicture.jpg|"We Three Kings" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture56.jpg|The Anuna women in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture57.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Gareth in promo picture #2 It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture58.jpg|Paul and Anthony at St. Brats. It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture59.jpg|Anthony in promo picture #2 It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture60.jpg|Lionel, Wakara and Anthony in promo picture It'sALongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture.jpg|Another promo picture from "It's A Long Way From The North Pole" JeffSleepinginDarwin.jpg|Jeff sleeping on sand It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture61.jpg|Wakara doing moves in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture62.jpg|Wakara doing moves in promo picture #2 It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture63.jpg|Wakara doing moves in promo picture #3 It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture64.jpg|Wakara doing moves in promo picture #4 It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture65.jpg|Wakara doing moves in promo picture #5 It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture66.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa, the Chooky dancers and crew in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in promo picutre Plot The video starts with a sign that says "North Pole" and it cuts to the stars while "It's A Long Way From The North Pole" plays. Later, the title "It's Always Christmas With You" shows up. The Wiggles introduce themselves. It's Always Christmas With You Murray introduces the next song. The Cherry Tree Carol Anthony is with a wonderful choir. He later introduces Joey Fatone who does anything. O Holy Night Anthony introduces the next song with the chooky dancers It's A Long Way From The North Pole Captain says "We're gonna sing Ding Dong Merrily On..." then Jeff says "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!" Ding Dong Merrily On High Anthony introduces the next song A Miracle in A Manger Dorothy sees all the snow and wants to sing "Jingle Bell Rock" Jingle Bell Rock Captain wants to use singing lessons to sing "We Three Kings" but fails 3 times We Three Kings Captain introduces the next song The Turkey Jumps Right Out Of The Pie Murray and Henry introduce the next song Twelve Days Of Christmas Jeff says he can sleep anytime, but he can't sleep on Christmas Eve. I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve Sam and Captain introduce The Little Drummer Boy. The Little Drummer Boy Jeff tells Santa that Bobby wants a puppy for christmas. Bobby Wants A Puppy Dog For Christmas Murray is with Dorothy introducing the next song. Will You Dance With Me Around The Christmas Tree? Closing Scene Song List # It’s Always Christmas With You! # The Cherry Tree Carol (Featuring Anúna) # O Holy Night (Featuring Joey Fatone) # It's a Long Way From the North Pole # Ding Dong Merrily on High (Featuring Anúna) # A Miracle in a Manger (Featuring John Paul Young) # Jingle Bell Rock # We Three Kings (Featuring Anúna) # The Turkey Jumps Right Out of the Pie # The Twelve Days of Christmas # I Just Can’t Sleep on Christmas Eve! # The Little Drummer Boy (Featuring Anúna) # Bobby Wants a Puppy Dog for Christmas # Will You Dance With Me Around the Christmas Tree? Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:Season 7 Category:Holiday Videos Category:2011 videos Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday videos